Life stinks, doesn't it
by Alicementos98
Summary: When Claire Black, Niece of sirius is transformed into a vampire, she is forced to make difficult choices like leaving sirius to stay with the Cullens and leaving her now boyfriend Draco Malfoy for Jacob's friend seth. plus, seth imprinted on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Life stinks, doesn't it?**

**I do not own any characters of both Harry potter and twilight. I only own Claire, Adeline and Tammy.**

**This is for you all, Claire, Adeline, tammy.**

**Chapter 1**

** The fire was leaving me, in side and out. But why was it not leaving my throat? It burns a lot. My wand was clutched in my hand. Within 100 seconds, the fire left me, except my throat. I looked around me. Everything was so vivid, so clear. I thirst for food, or in my case blood. I remember Professor Cullen talk about vampires and how transformation takes place." Crap! I forgot that there is no forest to hunt! I'm not living on humans, it's not right," I hissed to myself. My voice sounded musical, almost irresistible. Why is life so horrid to me? Then, the door to the Black's house opened. "Claire, are you in there?" A voice whispered. Shit, Dumbledore. I gulped in a huge gulp of air. "Yes, Headmaster, "I said, slipping out of my hiding place. There he was, Dumbledore, with Professor Cullen and his family. Alice Cullen (Gryffindor), Emmett Cullen (Gryffindor), Rosalie Cullen (Slytherin, like me), Edward Cullen (Ravenclaw), Bella Cullen (Slytherin), Jacob Black (Gryffindor) and Renesmee Cullen (Gryffindor). Esme Cullen is the head of Ravenclaw and teaches elementary spells for years 1 and 2." We know that you are a vampire and so are we. Alice here can see the future. Edward can read minds. Jasper can control emotions, Bella can shield herself from mental attacks and Renesmee can show you want she wants to show you in a touch. You, have a unique power. You have all the mental powers put together and you can penetrate Bella's shield." Professor Cullen said. I nodded at my DADA teacher." we'll leave a note to Sirius to let him know about you whereabouts. From now on, you'll stay with the Cullen. Take my hand now." Professor Dumbledore said. I obeyed and apparated with him.**

**Sorry for not paragraphing. Look out for chapter 2 pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Ignoring all rude and utterly crude comments, here is chapter 2 of Claire's life.

Chapter 2

I sat gingerly on the Cullen's futon couch, looking at Dumbledore and Professor Cullen talk in really low whisper that even I can't hear. Finally, after eighteen million seconds (okay, I counted), they turned to face me.

"Claire…" Professor Cullen started. I looked curiously at him. His voice whispers in my mind. His voice and many other voices whispered. I immediately found his as his voice is very obvious.** Claire, can you hear me? **His voice sounded in my head. "Yes, professor?" I asked, cocking my head to the left.

"I'm going to think it through, just listen," he said. I focused and found his voice and listened carefully, my eyes closed.** You will still be going to school, but you have to stay away from humans and since the break ends in a week, you will be trying to hold your breath for a while. So you'll be staying away from Draco Malfoy.** I groaned. I can't stay away from Malfoy. He's my Boyfriend. Headmaster eyed me. I smiled a little before turning to Professor Cullen.** Anyway, Bella and Rosalie will help you though you have extraordinary power. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie will follow you to hunt in the forest nearby.**" Carlisle, the wolves,'' Edward mumbled. I cocked my head towards the door and the strangest heartbeats. They were fast but the smell that went with it was extremely horrid. I crinkled up my nose as new voices joined my head. I blocked them out as it was doing into my head. The door flung open and I could feel the heat radiating out of the strangers. I gripped my wand tightly as my mind traveled back to Twelve Grimmauld Pace.

Ginny's POV

Where's Claire? That question was racing in my mind. Where' my BFF?

"Sirius? Where's Claire?" I asked. Sirius frowned.

"I'm not sure Ginny. Her trunk, Paddy and her clothes are still here. I'm…" but he was cut off by a sound. "Fawkes?" he breathed as the beautiful flamed phoenix glided into the room. Sirius held his breath as Remus untied the piece of parchment.

"It's from Dumbledore. To all of us. I'll read it, 'kay?

Dear Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Remus and most especially, Ginny

This might come as a shock to Ginny and Sirius. Claire is all right except she got bitten by a vampire. She under went the change when you were all out of the house. This is a different breed of vampires. They do not react to garlic, they sparkle in the sun and are extremely fast, strong and may have gifts. Claire's gift is that she has every mental power in the vampire world and can penetrate mental shields. She is living with the Cullens and she be looked after by Bella and Rosalie. She won't be seeing you until she can control her thirst. She will see you on the First of September on the Hogwarts Express。

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore"

Merlin's bread! A vampire! My Slytherin friend! Mother laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"May I go write to Claire?" I choked out. Sirius who had a lump in his throat, nodded. I disappeared. I took out a piece of parchment and wrote to Claire.

Dear Claire,

I decided to send Paddy to you. I just heard about your transformation. Was it painful? Just curious^_^ oh how I wish you here.

How are the Cullens treating you nicely? Please write back! Fred and George are driving me nuts. Or talk into the fire.

Miss you lots and lots, Ginny.

I walked to the window and watched paddy fly to Claire's place.

Claire pov

Seth kept his distance ever since he imprinted on me. He hovered which was kinda of annoying. Ginny wrote to me once and of course I wrote back. 16 more days to the day I will ride on the Hogwarts express…


End file.
